Bones - 1 - Elle avait répondu oui
by Ficandbones
Summary: Imaginez, Hannah a accepté la demande en mariage de Booth. Aujourd'hui, ils se marient...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour,

Me revoici avec une toute petite fiction, d'un seul chapitre. Oui, pas plus. J'ai eu une idée et je voulais vous la proposer. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira…

Imaginez, Hannah a accepté la demande en mariage de Booth et que le mariage ait lieu…

La série ne m'appartient pas, c'est seulement un loisir…

Ce qui me fait le plus peur en vous publiant cette toute petite fiction c'est d'avoir perdu la main et que vous n'aimez pas…

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.

**OoOoOoO**

Hannah venait d'accepter la demande en mariage de Booth, elle venait tout juste de prononcer ce simple mot « oui » que Booth l'avait déjà prit dans ses bras pour la serrer aussi fort qu'il l'aimait.

Elle venait de le rendre le plus heureux du monde, après le refus de Rebecca à sa première demande en mariage, après que Brennan l'ait repoussé, il pouvait enfin construire ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir dans sa vie.

Il rêvait depuis toujours qu'une femme porte son nom, qu'il se réveil chaque matin avec un anneau à son annulaire gauche et sa femme, SA femme près de lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Deux mois étaient passés depuis la demande en mariage de Booth. Dans quelques heures, il serait un homme marié.

Huit heures, soit trois heures trente avant le mariage…

Il était chez lui, auprès de ses témoins : Hodgins et Sweets, ils étaient assis sur le canapé occupés de discuter avec un café à la main.

\- Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, déclara Booth avec un énorme sourire.

\- Ton sourire ne nous trompe pas, répondit Hodgins.

\- Et Brennan, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense, demanda Sweets tout doucement pour lui même.

\- Pardon ? demanda Booth d'un l'air interloqué.

\- Mhmm ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ce que pense Brennan de mon mariage ?

\- Je me pose la question, après tout, vous êtes des meilleurs amis et nous savons que…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa Booth. Ne prononce pas la fin de ta phrase. C'est fini entre nous deux, encore mieux, ça n'a jamais commencé. Elle a été très claire là-dessus.

Sweets jeta un œil à Hodgins qui était resté silencieux depuis la question du psychologue, par son regard, Hodgins comprit qu'il devait dire ce qu'il pensait lui aussi.

\- Booth, tu sais qu'Hannah avait demandé à Brennan d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur ?

\- Euh, non. Que ce soit Hannah ou Bones, je ne savais pas, répondit Booth.

\- Pourtant Brennan l'a dit à Angéla.

\- C'est tout à fait normal, après tout : c'est sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est la tienne aussi pourtant, ajouta Sweets. Elle aurait pu tout à fait te le dire.

\- Je dois avouer que ces derniers jours avec Bones, ce… ce n'est plus pareil. Nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Après la fin d'une enquête, nous ne nous retrouvons plus pour boire un dernier verre ensemble pour fêter la résolution du crime et par la même occasion notre partenariat qui fonctionne comme au premier jour.

\- Devons-nous donc en conclure par tes propos Booth que vous ne travaillez plus comme avant et que vous n'êtes plus réellement un « partenariat » ? Demanda Sweets reprenant son rôle de psychologue.

\- Nous résolvons toujours des crimes, se défendit Booth.

\- Mais là n'est pas la question Booth, es-tu sûr qu'il soit sage que vous soyez encore partenaire, maintenant ? Après ton mariage ?

\- Pourquoi cela changerait ? questionna Booth, d'un ton qui montrait qu'il en avait marre de parler de ça.

\- Parce que tu vas te marier avec Hannah et non avec Brennan.

\- C'est elle qui a refusé de nous donner la chance d'avancer dans notre relation, ce n'est pas moi. C'est vrai, elle a fait un pas vers moi mais comme je lui ai dit à ce moment là : j'étais et je suis toujours avec Hannah, elle n'est pas un lot de consolation. Je l'aime, d'accord ? Je vais me marier dans… (Booth regarda sa montre et fit le calcul :) Deux heures et quarante-deux minutes avec Hannah, que vous soyez d'accord ou au contraire, que vous ne le soyez pas, je vais me marier avec Hannah, la femme de ma vie.

\- Nous en reparlerons dans quelques temps, Booth. Quand tu comprendras que ta vie n'est pas avec Hannah mais avec le Docteur Brennan et que tu as fais une énorme erreur en te mariant avec la journaliste au lieu de t'être marié avec l'anthropologue.

\- Nous n'allons pas avoir cette discussion Sweets parce que ce ne sera pas une erreur, ce mariage.

\- Si tu le dis, répondit Sweets peu convaincu.

Hodgins ne savait plus où se mettre tant il était gêné par la situation. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, il se pensait en pleine séance de psychologie dans le cabinet de Sweets. Il n'était pas à l'aise, il se leva et essaya de changer de sujet :

\- Il est peut-être temps que nous commençons à nous habiller, comme tu l'as dit Booth : il nous reste deux heures et demi pour nous préparer et nous avons encore beaucoup à faire. Il me semble que tu n'as pas encore finalisé tes vœux...

\- Quoi ? demanda Sweets. Tu n'as pas finalisé tes vœux ? Le jour de ton mariage tu n'as pas encore fini tes vœux Booth ? Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? rebondit le psychologue.

\- Cela ne veut strictement rien dire, Sweets. Je n'ai pas eu le temps ces derniers temps : j'ai eu une enquête éprouvante qui ne m'a laissé aucun temps de répit.

\- Booth, nous parlons de vœux de mariage ! Pas d'une vulgaire déclaration que l'on fait lorsqu'il y a un monument à inaugurer. C'est quelque chose de réfléchit, c'est quelque chose qu'on écrit des jours et des jours avant son mariage parce qu'encore quelques heures avant que le mariage ait lieu, on les modifies. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on prend à la légère lorsque c'est pour une personne que l'on prêtant aimer et vouloir se marier avec elle.

\- Je comprends ton point de vu, Sweets. Mais détrompe toi, je l'aime bien plus que ce qu'il en faut. C'est juste que je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais mettre dans ces quelques lignes.

\- Tu t'entends parler ? « Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais mettre dans ces quelques lignes ». « Quelques lignes » ? Nous ne parlons pas de « quelques lignes » nous parlons de mots qui résument une vie, pas des mots en l'air dit pour faire plaisir. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'Hannah oubliera demain, c'est l'une des choses de son mariage qui lui reviendra en mémoire dans dix ans, vingt ans ou même quarante ans au même titre que lorsque vous vous passerez la bague au doigt.

\- Dans ce cas, cher psychologue que tu es, tu devrais me laisser tranquille pour les quarante-cinq prochaines minutes afin que je puisse m'occuper de ces vœux qui resteront gravé dans la mémoire de ma future femme pour les décennies à venir au lieu de me faire la morale.

Hodgins qui était partit dans la cuisine en attendant qu'ils aient terminé de parler afin de leur laisser un peu plus d'intimité entra dans pièce afin de donner à Booth le brouillon de ses vœux de mariage avec un stylo.

**OoOoOoO**

Exactement quarante-sept minutes plus tard…

Dix heures vingt-huit, soit une heure et deux minutes avant le mariage…

\- Ca y est, je viens de mettre le dernier point à mes vœux, déclara Booth fièrement en levant sa feuille la plus haute possible.

Ses deux témoins arrivèrent habillé de leur costume noir, ils essayaient tant bien que mal à positionner leur nœud papillon.

\- Il serait temps Booth, déclara Hodgins, tu n'es toujours pas prêt et tu dois être devant l'autel dans cinquante-neuf minutes.

Booth se leva d'un bout. Il allait être en retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Quel mari serait-il si le jour de son mariage, il arrivait en retard ?

**OoOoOoO**

Brennan de son côté était avec sa meilleure amie.

Il était seulement sept heures du matin lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Enfin, c'était un grand mot « se réveiller » alors qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait vue chacune des heures passées d'une lenteur qu'elle avait fallut prendre des somnifères mais n'avait pas poussé au bout l'acte.

Angéla était arrivée chez Brennan peu après neuf heures, elle avait été cherché deux cafés lattes pour elle et sa meilleure amie ainsi que deux cookies. Elles s'étaient assises à table pour boire le café. Angéla regardait sa meilleure amie, une main sur son avant bras comme pour la réconforter.

\- Ca va ma chérie ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien, déclara Brennan avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien Temp' et je le vois…

\- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Angéla ? Que ça ne va pas ? Que j'aimerais être à la place d'Hannah occupée de mettre une magnifique robe blanche, occupée de me faire maquiller et coiffer par des professionnels. Que j'aimerais être à sa place lorsque Booth lui dirait un « oui » pour la vie et qu'il lui passerait la bague au doigt ? Je vais te le dire Angéla parce que tu es ma meilleure amie : oui, j'aimerais être à sa place. Etre la femme auquel il dit le « oui » fatidique et qui marque l'amour de deux personnes.

\- Je ne te reconnais pas Brennie, ce n'est pas toi, ce n'est pas possible. Tu viens de me dire que tu voulais te marier ? Toi ? La fille qui est contre tout ça ?

\- Il m'a changé Angie. Je sais que si je dois me marier avec une personne ce serait lui et que ce ne sera personne d'autre. Je ferais un effort pour lui, mais, je ne ferais pas d'effort avec une autre personne. Si Booth se mari aujourd'hui avec Hannah, tu ne verras jamais d'alliance à mon doigt. Je peux le dire encore plus aujourd'hui, soit je me marie avec cet homme, soit je resterais seule.

Angéla regarda sa meilleure amie dans les yeux, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Brennan pouvait renoncer à l'amour aussi facilement. Elle lui posa la question parce que même si elle réfléchissait au comment et au pourquoi, elle ne trouvait pas de réponse.

\- Comment peux-tu renoncer à l'amour ?

\- En ne tombant plus amoureuse.

\- Laisse-moi rire, chérie. Tu crois qu'il existe un vaccin contre les coups de foudre ? Parce que si c'est ce que tu crois, c'est que tu te mets le doigts dans l'œil et ça jusqu'au coude !

\- Mhmm Angie, ce n'est pas possible de me…

\- Tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là, coupa Angéla. Tu ne peux pas aller contre tes sentiments.

\- Bien sûr que je le peux et je vais même le faire. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, Angéla, je suis une grande fille.

\- Comme tu l'as si bien dit quelques minutes plus tôt, je suis ta meilleure amie, il est donc normal que je m'inquiète pour toi. Alors oui, je m'inquiète de te voir mettre un terme à tes relations avec les hommes parce que l'une de tes « histoires » ne se termine pas sur une note positive.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je mettrais un terme à mes relations avec les hommes, je dirais plutôt que je ne passerais pas au delà de quelques jours avec eux voir même quelques heures.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, pas toi ma chérie. Tu ne peux pas être une fille facile, tu n'es pas de ce genre.

\- Je ne le suis pas mais je peux le devenir, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, assura Brennan avec un énorme sourire afin de la rassure le plus possible.

\- Brennan ma chérie…

\- Il est temps que l'on se prépare pour aller au mariage, changea de sujet Brennan. Nous n'allons tout de même pas aller dans cette tenue, ce n'est pas une tenue réglementaire pour un mariage.

Brennan portait encore son pyjama au dessous d'une robe de chambre, Angéla quant à elle, elle était habillée d'un pantalon de sport.

\- Ta robe est suspendue dans la salle de bains de la chambre d'amie, tu n'as qu'à y aller. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut : gel douche, shampooing, serviette, sèche cheveux, et cetera tu peux te service, tu fais comme chez toi.

**OoOoOoO**

Brennan était assise auprès de son amie, elle portait une robe rose bustier rose pâle qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chinions en laissant quelques mèches rebelles bouclés libérées de l'élastique. Elle ne quittait pas des yeux Booth qui était devant l'autel avec un énorme sourire sur son visage en attendant sa future femme arriver. Angéla vit que sa meilleure amie avait les larmes aux yeux et décida de prendre sa main et la serra pour lui montrer qu'elle était présente et qu'elle la soutenait.

La musique démarra, les grandes portes de l'Eglise s'ouvrir, tous les visages se tournèrent vers la future mariée.

**OoOoOoO**

Booth avait un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage, il était le plus heureux des hommes et lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur sa future femme, il n'en revenait pas. Elle était magnifique. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec une longue traine, elle portait un voile qui cachait presque entièrement son visage. Son bouquet quant à lui, était blanc et rose rappelant sans vraiment la couleur de la robe de Brennan.

Elle s'avança comme le voulait la tradition tout doucement vers l'autel, vers son futur mari, vers son avenir, malgré son voile, on pouvait distinguer clairement qu'elle avait un énorme sourire.

**OoOoOoO**

Le prête avait demandé à Hannah si elle voulait épouser Booth, c'était au tour de Booth. Mais alors qu'il allait répondre « oui » à la question du prête, il vit dans l'assemblé quelques mouvements.

**OoOoOoO**

Brennan n'en pouvait plus, elle ne pouvait et ne voulait pas en voir plus.

\- Angie, je pense que je vais sortir, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

\- Ma chérie, tu ne peux pas partir, c'est le moment le plus magni… pardon, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce qu'il fallait dire. Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas partir maintenant ? Ce n'est pas le moment : tu as vue le nombre de personne que tu vas devoir faire se déplacer pour passer ? Comment vont réagir les mariés ?

\- Si je ne sors pas, je vais faire une crise, je n'en peux plus. Sérieusement Angéla, il faut que je sorte.

\- Tu vas aller où ?

\- Je rentre chez moi, tu n'auras qu'à dire que je ne me sentais pas bien, que je suis partie me coucher. En tout cas, souhaite leur de ma part tous mes vœux de bonheur, déclara Brennan avec peine mais avec beaucoup de courage.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se leva doucement et essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible, mais cela se révéla impossible. Elle franchit l'allée très rapidement et arriva aux portes qu'elle ouvrit avant de s'enfoncer dans la lumière du jour.

**OoOoOoO**

Booth se retourna et découvrit sa partenaire au milieu de l'allée occupée de la remonter le plus calmement possible pour éviter de faire du bruit avec ses talons. Booth se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'allait tout de même pas répondre à la question sans sa meilleure amie, ça pour lui, c'était impossible. Il s'approcha d'Hannah et lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je reviens ». Il remonta l'allée en courant afin de rattraper sa partenaire.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Booth qui courrait du mauvais sens, ils s'attendaient tous à ce qu'il réponde à la question du prête, qu'il dise ce « oui » pour qu'ils puissent enfin sortir de l'Eglise et manger le repas que les mariés avaient prévus.

**OoOoOoO**

Brennan venait de sortir, elle s'arrêta quelques secondes devant l'Eglise pour reprendre ses esprits mais surtout souffler. Elle chercha quelques instants sa voiture qu'elle avait garé sur le parking de l'Eglise, une fois retrouvée, un monta dedans et démarra en direction de son appartement.

**OoOoOoO**

Brennan arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard chez elle, elle descendit de sa voiture après l'avoir garée en bas de chez elle où elle avait trouvé une place libre. Elle monta les deux étages et entra dans son appartement qu'elle ferma à clef avant d'enlever ses chaussures à talon et son sac à bandoulière. Elle sortit son téléphone portable pour vérifier ses appels et messages. Elle avait quatre appels en absence, trois d'Angéla et un de Booth. Elle avait aussi deux messages de sa meilleure amie « _Appelle-moi Chérie, c'est important_ » ; « _Chérie, appelle-moi. Tu ne dois pas rester seule…_ »

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que je vais faire, déclara Brennan pour elle même.

Elle alla dans sa salle de bains où elle se fit couler un bain, elle avait besoin de se détendre mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'arriverait pas à penser à autre chose. Se détendre dans une baignoire, c'est très facile, mais par contre, ne plus penser à rien, ça c'était difficile. Et c'est encore plus difficile d'arrêter de penser à ce qui se passait actuellement, alors qu'elle était chez elle. Booth avait dû répondre positivement à la question du prête, lorsqu'elle était partie en tout cas, Hannah avait répondu « oui ».

Brennan partit dans sa chambre où elle récupéra de quoi se mettre en pyjama ainsi que sa robe de chambre qu'elle portait le matin même. Elle aurait dû faire ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire, c'est-à-dire rester chez elle au lieu d'aller dans cette Eglise où son cœur se brisa en plusieurs centaines de morceaux.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bains où elle se déshabilla et s'attacha les cheveux après avoir mit quelques produits dans l'eau de son bain, elle s'installa dans la baignoire où elle fermi les yeux et se détendit.

**OoOoOoO**

Booth savait où trouver sa partenaire mais aussi sa meilleure amie : chez elle. Il savait que ce qu'il venait de faire était impardonnable, qu'Hannah aurait beaucoup de peine à le pardonner et il pouvait le comprendre. Mais il n'avait pas le courage, ni l'envie de se marier avec Hannah si la femme qu'il appréciait le plus au monde, qu'il adorait mais surtout sa meilleure amie n'était pas là.

Il prit donc sa voiture qu'il avait spécialement décorée pour son mariage avec Hannah et s'en alla vers l'appartement de Brennan. Il y arriva une dizaine de minutes après sa partenaire, il s'était prit tous les feux rouges et avait eu du mal à trouver une place pour se garer. Au final, il s'était garé quatre pâtés d'immeuble plus loin. Quand il arriva au pied de l'immeuble de sa partenaire, il vit sa voiture ce qui confirma ce qu'il pensait : elle était bien chez elle. Il composa le code de l'entrée et après avoir prit l'ascenseur il frappa à la porte de l'appartement de Brennan.

Après avoir frapper plusieurs fois, il commença à s'inquiéter, il décida de prendre la clef de l'appartement de sa partenaire qui se trouvait dans la poche de son costard. Drôle d'endroit pour celle-ci, il se demanda en même temps qu'il l'introduisait dans la serrure pourquoi il l'avait mise dans son smoking.

\- Bones, appela Booth quand il pénétra dans l'appartement de sa partenaire. Bones ? Tu es là ? Bones ?

Brennan ne répondait pas, il s'inquiéta de plus en plus, mais où est-ce qu'elle était ? Il fit pièce par pièce mais ne l'a trouva pas, il essaya la dernière pièce : sa chambre. Il regarda dans la pièce et ne la trouva pas, elle n'était même pas dans son lit. Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre et par la même occasion l'appartement de sa partenaire dépité, il vit que la lumière de la salle de bains attenante était allumée.

Il pénétra dans la salle de bains et découvrit sa partenaire la tête sous l'eau…

**0oOoOoO**

Booth accourra dans la salle de bains :

\- Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, non, pas ça, déclara Booth en attrapant sa partenaire par les épaules pour la faire émerger de l'eau.

**OoOoOoO**

Brennan sentit deux mains la soulever par les épaules. Elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle releva d'un coup la tête et replaça quelques mèches rebelles qui s'étaient échappées de sa queue de cheval. Elle enleva l'eau qu'elle avait sur son visage et découvrit…

\- Booth ? Demanda Brennan avec des yeux ronds. Qu'est… qu'est-ce que… tu fais… ici ?

Brennan remarqua sa tenue ou plutôt son manque de tenue, elle était dans son bain, son partenaire avait encore les bras sous ses épaules et la maintenait quelques centimètres au dessus de la baignoire. Lorsque Brennan vit que sa poitrine était découverte, elle rougit.

\- Pour l'amour de Dieu Booth, sors de cette salle de bains, reprit Brennan.

\- Je… commençai Booth. Il faut… il faut qu'on parle Bones, bégaya Booth sans vraiment remarquer la gêne de sa partenaire, il bégayait pas à cause de la nudité de sa partenaire mais plutôt de la peur qu'il avait eu en la découvrant dans l'eau.

\- Pour l'instant Booth, j'aimerais plutôt que tu me lâches parce que cette situation est assez… gênante pour moi.

Booth suivit le regard de sa partenaire et découvrit le malaise de sa partenaire.

\- Oh désolé, répondit Booth en la reposant doucement dans la baignoire. Tu viens de me faire avoir la peur de ma vie, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je prenais un bain rien de plus.

\- Tu avais la tête sous l'eau ! se défendit Booth.

\- Je ne faisais rien d'autre que de prendre un bain, reprit Brennan. Maintenant Booth, sors d'ici !

\- Je te préviens que si dans cinq minutes, tu n'es pas sortie de cette pièce, je viendrais te chercher que tu sois habillée ou non, s'impatienta Booth.

\- Au plus vite tu seras dehors, au plus vite je serais sortie, essaya de rassurer Brennan.

Booth sortit de la salle de bain pour laisser sa partenaire avec un peu plus d'intimité que ce qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Il s'assit sur le lit de lit de sa partenaire et sortit de téléphone portable. Il le vérifia et vit qu'il avait plusieurs appels en absence notamment d'Hannah qu'il effaça sans prendre la peine de la rappeler. Il constata qu'il avait plusieurs messages et ouvrit les seuls qui l'intéressé : ceux d'Angéla.

«_ Je sais que tu es parti retrouver Brennan, merci._ » fut le premier message qu'elle lui avait envoyé. « _Parker est avec nous, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui_. » il avait complétement oublié son fils dans la précipitation. Il répondit à Angéla par ce simple message : « _Je te remercie pour Parker. Je suis chez Bones, ne t'inquiète pas._ »

Booth rangea son téléphone portable et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur sa partenaire habillée d'un peignoir éponge et coiffée d'une serviette pour sécher ses cheveux.

**OoOoOoO**

Brennan s'installa auprès de son partenaire, elle ne voulait pas se mettre face à lui, elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux surtout après cette journée. Elle attendit qu'il parle le premier parce qu'elle ne savait que dire dans cette situation, elle était déjà mal à l'aise d'avoir quitté la cérémonie de son mariage alors qu'elle est sa meilleure amie et donc la personne qui aurait dû rester jusqu'au bout mais elle était encore plus mal à l'aise parce qui venait de se passer dans la pièce d'à coté. Il était entré dans la pièce où elle était nue mais encore pire : il l'avait vue à moitié nue. C'est sûr qu'à partir de cet instant, elle aurait toujours une gêne envers son partenaire. Elle l'avait déjà vu nu dans sa salle de bains alors qu'elle était entrée sans même demander sa permission et qu'il lisait une bande dessinée tout en buvant des bières à l'aide de son casque mais il n'avait pas l'air gêné par la situation alors qu'elle, elle l'était.

\- Je suis désolé Bones d'être rentré dans ta salle de bain comme ça, je sais que c'est gênant pour toi et je voulais m'en excuser.

\- Je confirme : c'était gênant. Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à ta réception de mariage ? Pourquoi m'avoir sortie de ma baignoire de cette manière ? Où est Hannah ? Où est ton fils ? Ils sont dans la salle à manger ? Il faut peut-être que je m'habille, je pense que j'ai déjà eu assez honte pour aujourd'hui pour m'afficher nue une nouvelle fois devant d'autres personnes, enfin plutôt en peignoir.

Elle venait de déballer tout ça d'un coup et pourtant elle n'avait pas prévue d'être aussi bavarde mais Booth avait lancé la conversation et elle avait tellement de questions à lui poser qu'elle ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre la réponse pour chacune d'elles et les posa d'affilée.

\- Doucement Bones, je vais répondre à tes questions mais une seule à la fois. Je te rassure : il n'y a personne dans cet appartement à part toi et moi. Tu n'as plus besoin de te poser de question concernant ta tenue.

\- Tu es toujours là, toi. Où sont-ils ? Je veux dire Parker et Hannah.

\- Je pense que j'en ai déjà vu assez… Parker est avec Angéla et Hodgins. Hannah, je ne sais pas…

\- Je t'en prie Booth, je suis déjà assez gênée comme ça. Pourquoi Parker est avec Angéla au lieu d'être avec Hannah dans la salle des fêtes prévue pour la réception de votre mariage ? Mais dis moi, pourquoi ne sais-tu pas où est Hannah, je ne comprends plus rien !

Brennan était complétement perdu, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait. Elle pensait Booth, Hannah, Parker, Angéla, Hodgins, enfin tout le monde à la salle des fêtes occupés de faire la fête et non chacun de leur côté.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être gênée Bones, répondit Booth en prenant doucement le menton de Brennan afin qu'elle le regarde. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin d'être gênée par le corps que tu as et encore moins à rougir comme tu le fais actuellement. Je t'assure.

\- Booth ! Répondit Brennan indignée par son comportement envers elle. Comment pouvait-il dire ce qu'il disait alors qu'il était marié avec une autre femme ?! (Elle reprit :) Comment peux-tu dire mais surtout penser ça d'une autre femme que la tienne ?

\- Pour répondre à ta première question, commença Booth, je ne sais pas qui est à la salle des fêtes parce que je suis parti avant même de le savoir. (Puis il continua à répondre aux premières questions posées par sa partenaire :) Je suis ici parce que j'ai vue ma partenaire et meilleure amie partir de ma cérémonie de mariage alors qu'elle n'était même pas terminée. Je l'ai vu partir avant sans un mot ni un regard. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je ne voulais pas me marier si tu n'étais pas là. Voici une réponse à l'une de tes questions : je ne suis pas marié, parce que je n'ai pas répondu à la question du prête…

Alors que Brennan allait répliquer, Booth la stoppa d'un geste. Elle fut coupée par ce geste et ne dit rien.

\- … Je n'ai pas dit « oui » et pourtant j'aurais pu Bones, mais non. Quand j'ai vu du mouvement dans l'assemblée et que j'ai vu que tu étais la raison de ce mouvement, que tu sortais sans même me dire quelque chose, je n'ai fais que la seule chose à laquelle je tiens le plus, voir pourquoi ma meilleure amie partait comme ça de mon mariage. J'ai donc dis à Hannah ces seuls mots « Je reviens » et je suis parti…

Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait toujours son visage dans les mains de Booth qui l'obligeait toujours à le regarder dans les yeux. Les larmes qui peuplait ses prunelles s'écoulèrent de ses yeux quand Booth poursuivi son monologue.

\- … Alors que tu démarrais ta voiture, raconta Booth, je venais seulement de sortir de l'Eglise, tu avais disparue de ma vu lorsque j'avais mis le contact pour démarrer ma voiture. Je savais où tu allais : dans ton appartement alors je suis venu. J'ai longuement frappé à ta porte mais je n'ai jamais reçu de réponse, j'ai donc ouvert la porte de ton appartement avec la clef que j'avais dans mon smoking –je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait dedans alors que la mienne n'y était pas- et je t'ai appelé encore et encore. Tu n'as jamais répondu. J'ai donc fais chacune de tes pièces pour te trouver, j'allais repartir quand j'ai vu que la lumière de ta salle de bains était allumée. Je suis entrée et je t'ai vu la tête dans l'eau, mon cœur a cessé de battre un instant.

\- Tu as cru que je mettais suicidée ? demanda Brennan, elle ne savait pas quoi dire tellement elle était abasourdie par ce que venait de révéler son partenaire.

Booth n'était donc pas marié ? Il avait préféré abandonner la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde pour voir ce qu'elle, pauvre anthropologue qu'elle était avait pour quitter son mariage alors qu'il allait répondre « oui ».

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais oui.

\- Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, Booth. Jamais. Même si je dois te voir dans les bras d'Hannah, je ne mettrais pas fin à mes jours pour ça.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir pensé ça. Je suis désolé d'être entré dans cette salle de bains de cette manière mais une chose est sûre : je ne suis pas désolé d'être venu jusqu'ici et d'avoir laissé Hannah devant l'autel sans réponse. Tu seras toujours la personne auquel je tiens le plus, tu seras toujours la personne pour laquelle je lâcherais ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi. La seule personne qui passera toujours avant toi ce serait mon fils. Ca, ne l'oublie pas parce que tu es la femme la plus important dans ma vie.

\- Je suis plus important qu'Hannah ?

Brennan ne savait jamais ce qu'elle devait répondre, elle qui avait l'habitude d'avoir réponse à tout se trouva à court de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait.

\- Tu es plus importante qu'Hannah, confirma Booth.

\- Pourtant c'est elle que tu épouses, constata Brennan.

\- Ce matin, j'ai eu une longue discussion avec Hodgins et Sweets enfin plutôt avec le psychologue. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais refusé d'être la demoiselle d'honneur d'Hannah ?

\- Tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Imagine si j'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur…

\- C'est vrai que vu de ce point de vu là, nous aurions été dans une situation encore plus délicate que celle-ci.

Brennan ne répondit pas, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ajouter à ce qu'il venait de dire. La situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça.

\- Sweets m'a fait aussi remarqué quelque chose. Lorsqu'Hodgins lui a annoncé que je n'avais pas encore fait mes vœux, il m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais pas aussi amoureux d'Hannah que ça. A moins de deux heures de mon mariage, je n'avais pas fait mes vœux et pour lui cela montré clairement que je n'avais pas envie de l'épouser sinon ils seraient fait depuis des jours. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Bones. Je l'aime, c'est vrai mais est-ce que je l'aime vraiment pour me marier avec elle ?

Brennan tourna son visage vers celui de son partenaire, alors qu'il racontait ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, il avait lâché le visage de sa partenaire pour regarder le mur. Elle prit son visage comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu me l'as dis toi même Booth : Hannah n'est pas un lot de consolation, donc oui, tu l'aimes assez pour te marier avec elle.

\- Tu sais qu'après ce qui vient de se passer et déjà lorsque Sweets m'a parlé ce matin, je pense que je vois plus les choses comme je les voyais hier ? Je veux dire, je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir me marier…

\- Tout est de ma faute, déclara dépitée Brennan. Si j'étais restée, tu aurais dit « oui ».

\- Mais j'aurais peut-être fais la plus belle erreur de ma vie.

\- Ou alors tu aurais fais la plus belle chose de ta vie.

\- Tu le penses vraiment ?

Brennan lâcha le visage de Booth qu'elle tenait toujours, elle détourna la tête et regarda le mur à l'endroit même où son partenaire avait regardé quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Ce n'est pas la question Booth. Pourquoi es-tu ici alors que tu devrais être avec Hannah ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes plus pour moi que pour elle ?

Booth prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre en un long monologue comme il l'avait fait juste avant.

\- Nous nous connaissons depuis plus de huit ans Bones, Hannah cela ne fait même pas un an. Comment veux-tu que je fasse mon choix entre l'une ou l'autre ? C'est simple, tu es celle pour qui je m'inquièterais toujours le plus et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, celle que je lâcherais tout parce que tu ne vas pas bien. Te voir partir comme ça, cela m'a brisé le cœur et j'ai enfin compris ce que je cherchais à me cacher depuis tant de temps. (Booth prit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre :) Sweets a raison dans ce qu'il m'a dit : je ne peux pas l'aimer autant que je t'aime.

Brennan releva la tête, avait-elle bien entendu ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas un lot de consolation et que je l'aimais vraiment mais en faite, je me trompais. J'essayais de fuir mes sentiments pour toi en les reportant sur elle, mais c'est impossible : je t'aime et je ne peux pas faire autrement.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Booth. Ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir de cette Eglise, j'aurais dû rester et te laisser faire ta vie avec elle. J'ai tout fichu en l'air, déclara Brennan en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Non tu n'as rien fichu en l'air, tu m'as fais comprendre ce que je ne voulais pas m'avouer depuis un an maintenant. Une chose est sûre, tu m'as fais éviter une longue procédure de divorce, parce que je le sais plus maintenant qu'hier : j'aurais fini par divorcer, je n'aurais pas été entier dans cette relation. Il me manquerait toujours mon âme-sœur.

\- Tu penses réellement que je suis la femme de ta vie ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux dire, tu as tout de même était jusqu'à l'autel avec Hannah, ce n'est pas rien. Tu imagines le mal que tu lui feras quand tu vas lui annoncer que tu ne veux pas te marier avec elle ?

\- Je préfère la rendre malheureuse quelques temps plutôt que d'être malheureux pendant toute ma vie.

Brennan ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait lui répondre, elle préféra se taire. Booth prit les mains de Brennan et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Tout ce qui compte là, c'est toi et moi, rien de plus.

**OoOoOoO**

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien de fois je me suis dis « _Je vais couper la fiction à cet endroit comme ça, je vais mettre un peu de suspense dedans_ ». C'est vrai après tout, j'aurais tout à fait pu la couper au moment où Booth quittait son mariage ou encore quand Booth retrouvait Brennan la tête dans l'eau mais je me suis dit que ça n'en valait pas la peine, que de toute façon, celles qui me suivent depuis le début savaient que je n'aime pas tuer les personnes et encore moins les personnages principaux.

De plus, je voulais vraiment vous offrir cette petite fiction pour vous remercier des quelques reviews que vous avez pu me mettre ou le fait seulement que vous me lisez sans vraiment me donner des avis. Mais surtout, parce que j'avais réellement envie d'écrire cette fiction.

Je ne pourrais malheureusement pas publier la suite de ma fiction « Mon Champion » ce week-end (pour la peine vous avez eu cette fiction de plus de 6000 mots (sur Word avec les mon monologue) – je ne pensais pas faire autant mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'imagination !) parce que ma petite sœur est partie pour le weekend avec mon iPad où j'ai quelques chapitres dessus.

Je n'ai pas prévu de suite à cette fiction mais il est tout à fait faisable qu'un deuxième chapitre apparaisse mais tout dépend du retour que j'ai et de vos avis mais surtout si j'ai de l'imagination.

Je dois avouer que cette fiction, j'avais le cœur de l'histoire : Hannah avait accepté la demande en mariage de Booth et Brennan quittait le mariage en pleine cérémonie mais je n'avais rien d'autre. Les discussions entre Booth/Hodgins/Sweets n'étaient pas prévues pas plus que celle entre Brennan/Angéla. Je n'avais encore moins prévu que Booth retrouve sa partenaire submergée dans l'eau quand il entre dans la salle de bains mais c'est comme ça quand j'écris. Les idées viennent d'elles même et je ne les retiens pas. J'espère donc que vous avez apprécié.

J'attends un avis pour cette fiction qui est terminée pour le moment, pas de suite prévue. J'écrirais peut-être d'autres fictions d'un chapitre, tout dépend du retour de celle-ci…

En tout cas, je vous remercie de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout et je suis très heureuse d'avoir prit un peu de mon temps pour vous écrire ceci.

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.

A très bientôt.

FicAndBones.


	2. Remerciements

Hello ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt les remerciements pour ma mini fiction. Je vois qu'elle vous a beaucoup plu, que certaines personnes ont bien voulu la lire quand j'ai expliqué sur ma fiction "Mon Champion" que mon but n'était pas que Booth finissent sa vie avec Hannah mais belle et bien avec Brennan.

L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue en lisant une autre FanFiction qui n'avait rien à voir sur Bones mais aussi qui n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai écris mais c'est souvent comme ça ! Je me suis dit que l'on faisait souvent se marier Brennan et que Booth empêchait le mariage d'avoir lieu alors pourquoi pas le contraire ?

Je tiens à remercier les sept personnes qui ont prit le temps de me laisser une review et c'est principalement pour elles que ... ***voir plus bas***. Je tiens aussi à remercier toutes les personnes qui sont venues lire ma FanFiction même si elles n'ont pas laissé de review, j'ai vue que malgré tout, j'avais eu beaucoup de visite (une cinquantaine quand même !).

* * *

**Lilie72510 : Merci pour ta première review, elle me fait énormément plaisir ! Le fait que tu aurais aimé une suite à cette fiction me rend plutôt fière de ce que j'ai écris !**

**Aurélie447 : Merci :) Ah non, jamais de la vie ! Je n'aurais pas été jusque là, je veux bien être méchante (comme on peut lire dans "Mon Champion") mais je n'aurais jamais été jusque là. J'ai réussi à te faire verser une larme ? Mon Dieu, je suis désolée ! Moi j'imagine aussi une suite :) Huuuum on verra bien ce que je vais faire ou ce que je ne vais pas faire (suite ou pas ?) Tu sais que c'est une très bonne idée ? Que je m'en servirais peut-être et oui, j'aime écouter mes lecteurs pour pouvoir les satisfaire au mieux ! En tout cas merci pour ta review :D**

**T'Pau : Tu as essayé de faire concurrence au nombre de mot de ma fiction ? ^^ Il ne faut pas se poser une telle question : lire, bien sûr ! Et pourtant ! Il n'y a peut-être pas eu de suspense mais au final ? Il ne s'est pas marié :) Dois-je donc en conclure que tu as lu ma fiction parce qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre ? Oh zut alors (Je t'embête ;)) Ah oui, tu as vraiment crue que j'allais les marier, non jamais ! Je ne l'aurais jamais fait et tu ne le verras dans aucune de mes fictions, si les personnages devraient se marier ce serait B&amp;B ensemble et pas qu'un seul ! Je vais te dire, la tirade de Sweets n'était pas prévue, elle est venue seule, j'avais dû être inspirée à ce moment là ! Merci beaucoup, ton avis m'est vraiment utile ! Tu sais, ces derniers temps avec mes études j'ai très peu de temps pour moi, mais dès qu'elles seront terminé, je reprendrais mes FanFictions comme avant, bien que là, je suis repartie à publier un chapitre toutes les semaines de "Mon Champion", comme avant. Je sais que 90 chapitres c'est beaucoup, mais ce sont des courts chapitres et puis quand je vois tant de personnes me demander de continuer, je ne peux que le faire. Un jour, il y aura un point final à cette FanFiction mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Merci beaucoup, pourtant je n'étais pas partie sur cette dernière phrase : je voulais qu'ils s'embrassent et basta mais après je me suis dit que ça pouvait faire une ouverture sur une suite si des personnes demandaient donc allons bon, j'ai choisi cette phrase. En tout cas, merci pour ta review :).**

**EmilyDavidBones : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, cela me fait plaisir d'avoir toujours des nouveaux lecteurs. Mmmmh réponse plus bas...**

**Guest (FanaDeBones ?) : Je suis tout de même contente que tu es laissé une review même plus tard ! Figures-toi, que j'ai fallut le faire ! Mais après, je me suis dit que si ils étaient ensemble maintenant, je ne pourrais pas faire de suite, mais là une ouverture est toujours possible :). Je l'espère tout comme toi ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à croiser les doigts (yn) !**

**Fleur974 : Merci pour ta review :) la réponse à ta question plus bas.**

**PoyPoy : Je te remercie pour ta review ! Réponse plus bas :). Waouh merci beaucoup pour cette review, elle me donne le sourire, tu l'as vraiment aimé cette fiction lol !**

* * *

_**J'ai décidé au retour de ces personnes de faire une suite de cette fiction d'environ trois voir quatre chapitres. Je ne sais pas encore réellement ce que je vais faire, j'ai quelques idées mais vous pouvez m'aider à créer cette Fiction.**_

_**Je vous laisse me donner certaines de vos attentes (voir B&amp;B ensemble ? ne pas mettre B&amp;B ensemble ?...). Je m'aiderais de ça pour vous proposer une fiction répondant le plus à vos attentes. Bien sûr, je ne pourrais pas tout faire mais si quelques idées me plaisent ou reviennent plusieurs fois, elles seront incluse dans ma fiction. J'aime l'idée que mes lecteurs peuvent jouer sur une fiction donc ma porte est grande ouverte !**_

_**Je prends vos idées jusqu'au 20 février environ ensuite, je commencerais à écrire la fiction pour vous la proposer courant Mars. J'espère que cette idée vous plais et que vous serez nombreux à m'envoyer vos directions, avis, idées...**_

* * *

**_Pour les personnes qui ne l'auraient pas vu, j'ai publié un chapitre de "Mon Champion" mercredi, la suite paraîtra mercredi prochain. _**

Bonne soirée et bonne semaine.

FicAndBones.


End file.
